Problem: Ashley walked to a hardware store and decided to buy a nail for $2.41. Ashley handed the salesperson $8.93 for her purchase. How much change did Ashley receive?
Solution: To find out how much change Ashley received, we can subtract the price of the nail from the amount of money she paid. The amount Ashley paid - the price of the nail = the amount of change Ashley received. ${8}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ Ashley received $6.52 in change.